


Когда приходит время прощаться

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Death, Drama, M/M, Mysticism, WTF Katsudno 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: В Петербурге лето выдалось аномально жарким, и Виктор предложил на неделю арендовать домик у озера. Однако обратно вернутся не все.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	Когда приходит время прощаться

**Author's Note:**

> Перенос.  
> Перечитала и не понимаю сейчас, как я могла вообще это написать.

Лето в Питере выдалось аномально жарким. Термометр вторую неделю показывал тридцать три градуса даже в тени, и Юри мечтал сбежать в Хасецу. Останавливал его лишь Маккачин, который в последнее время двигался все меньше и на прогулках уставал все быстрее. Знакомый ветеринар после планового осмотра развел руками.

— Старый пес, — только и сказал он, — очень старый пес.

Виктор всю обратную из ветеринарной клиники дорогу обнимал Маккачина, а тот, явно не понимая, почему хозяин грустит, то и дело лизал его в щеку. Юри закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться от этого зрелища. Перед глазами стоял Виччан.

Жара не проходила, и в итоге Виктор заявил, что они отправляются на неделю за город в коттеджный поселок под Питером. Знакомый Якова сдавал небольшой дом почти на берегу озера. Остальные дома стояли поодаль; можно было вообразить, что больше в округе никого нет. Покой, прохлада и тишина — возможно, именно этого Маккачину и не хватало, чтобы восстановить силы? 

Юри возражать не стал. Он сам хотел бы сбежать из душного города. Он любил Санкт-Петербург, любил сильно, как может любить чужой город тот, кто старается прорасти в него и желает остаться в нем навсегда. Но сейчас жара отнимала все силы, новая программа не клеилась, а поездка к озеру представлялась шансом выжить.

Все оказалось так, как описал Виктор: одноэтажный добротный домик на берегу, озеро с прозрачной водой и лес. Где-то там, далеко, остались и цивилизация, и каменные джунгли, остались приближающиеся соревнования, лед и коньки. Правда, Юри перед самым отъездом обнаружил, что Виктор машинально закинул в багажник арендованной машины свою пару коньков, из-за чего пришлось отнести сумку назад. Виктор только развел руками и полез целоваться.

Впервые в жизни Юри радовался простой воде. Он обожал лед, фигурное катание и все, что было с ним связано, но жара даже на катке плавила мысли. Здесь же, около озера, дышалось значительно легче. Даже Маккачин воспрянул духом: он бодро бегал по самой кромке воды, то и дело гулко гавкая, когда мимо пролетали мелкие пичуги.

Зайца Юри увидел незадолго до сумерек, почему-то белого, словно сейчас была зима. Заяц подбежал близко к Маккачину, тот обернулся — и пробежал мимо. Юри, попытавшийся окликнуть Макку, удивленно захлопал глазами. Заяц приподнялся на задних лапах, дернул ушами, к чему-то принюхался — и вдруг пропал из виду, словно его и не было. Юри бросился к тому месту, Маккачин тут же подскочил, радостно завилял хвостом, решив, что с ним хотят поиграть. Юри машинально потрепал его по морде, озадаченно разглядывая траву. 

Ничего.

Как будто заяц ему всего лишь привиделся. Неужели солнце голову напекло? Юри присел, раздвинул стебли и только тогда заметил раскатившиеся по земле виноградины. Это показалось еще более странным, чем заяц. Откуда здесь виноград? К тому же явно свежий, только-только принесенный. Юри потряс головой и оглянулся на дом: Виктор вынес на веранду скатерть, собираясь обедать прямо на свежем воздухе. Когда Юри снова посмотрел под ноги, виноград пропал.

Что ж, может, это был не виноград. А заяц ему привиделся.

Юри покосился на жизнерадостного Маккачина и решил выкинуть увиденное из головы.

Проблема была в том, что заяц появился и на следующий день, только на этот раз его увидел уже Виктор. Юри решил поправить постель после бурной ночи, когда его окликнул Виктор. Голос его звучал странно.

— Что случилось? — Юри вышел на крыльцо, машинально поискал взглядом Маккачина: тот бродил чуть поодаль, что-то нюхал в траве.

Виктор нашелся у озера. Он стоял на мелкой каменной гальке босиком, джинсы закатал почти до колен, а футболку и вовсе снял. Слабый ветер трепал полы найденной в доме светло-розовой пляжной шляпки, которая явно принадлежала жене хозяина.

— Виктор?

Он обернулся, и Юри на мгновение залюбовался им. Залитый солнечным светом, Виктор походил на древнее божество. Как у славян звали бога Солнца? Юри подумал, что стоит познакомиться со славянской мифологией поближе. Сразу после того, как он нормально заговорит по-русски.

— Тут был заяц, — сообщил удивленно Виктор.

Юри похолодел.

— Белый?

— Да… Сейчас только виноград остался. — Виктор снова отвернулся, и по тому, как напряглись его плечи, Юри понял, что виноград тоже исчез. Как вчера. — Это еще что за чертовщина?

— Я… видел зайца вчера, — признался Юри, подходя ближе. — А потом он исчез, осталось только виноградины.

— И они тоже пропали?

— Угу.

— Мистика какая-то. — Виктор озадаченно потер грудь, повернулся к Юри и притянул его к себе, заключая в объятия. — Надо у хозяина спросить, может, это нормально, что здесь зайцы бегают. Летом белые зайцы вообще бывают?

— В России, мне кажется, может быть что угодно.

Виктор расхохотался и звонко расцеловал Юри в щеки.

— Вот уж точно! Маккачин, ко мне! Прогуляемся вокруг озера?

(Разве можно отказать, когда он так улыбается?)

*** * ***

Белый заяц приходил каждый день. Каждый раз он останавливался около Маккачина, смешно поводил ушами и исчезал. Хозяин дома явно удивился, когда Виктор рассказал ему о зайце, но предположил, что животное могло сбежать у кого-нибудь со двора. Мол, может, это вообще не заяц, а кролик. Юри предложил присмотреться к зверьку.

Маккачин снова начал быстро уставать, но теперь ему не нужно было далеко идти. Он мог растянуться на берегу у озера и мирно дремать там до заката, а после перебирался к крыльцу или в дом. Виктор и Юри занимались своими делами, но нет-нет — да смотрели на Маккачина, словно ждали чего-то… Знака? Намека? Это было странное ощущение — о смерти не хотелось думать, но интуиция подсказывала, что этот этап жизни скоро закончится. Ни Юри, ни Виктор не могли объяснить, откуда пришло это знание, они просто принимали его и одновременно старались от него сбежать, спрятаться в объятиях, в поцелуях, вплавиться друг в друга, стать единым целым во всех смыслах.

Ночами — получалось, но поутру они все равно облегченно выдыхали, когда Маккачин приветствовал их радостным лаем.

Виктор часто сидел с ним рядом, что-то рассказывал, и Юри в такие моменты предпочитал наблюдать за ними издалека. Именно он первым однажды увидел белого зайца совсем рядом с крыльцом. Виктор сидел на нижней ступеньке, опустив голову, а заяц подбежал из-за спины Маккачина, да так и остался там, прижался только к курчавой шерсти, а потом, через несколько мгновений, снова пропал. Юри опрометью бросился к крыльцу.

— Заяц! — выдохнул он. — Снова!.. Прямо у Маккачина за спиной.

Виктор осмотрел пса и подобрал несколько уже знакомых виноградин.

— Забавно. Я уже ничему удивляюсь, но… — Виктор поднял беспомощный взгляд и жалобно спросил: — Юри, что происходит?

Маккачин только вздохнул, не выказывая никакого интереса к происходящему. Юри сел рядом с ним, погладил по шее и покачал головой.

— Я… не знаю, Виктор. Может, и правда лесной заяц?

— Который умеет становиться невидимкой, а вместо себя оставляет виноград? — Виктор фыркнул. — Может, поставить ловушку?

— Мы уезжаем через два дня, — возразил Юри. — Я сомневаюсь, что исчезающего зайца можно поймать в примитивную ловушку. К тому же он всегда приходит только к Маккачину. Предлагаешь поставить ловушку рядом с ним?

Виктор ссутулился, и Юри на мгновение стало стыдно. Он ведь хотел как лучше, а получилось... ну, получилось— как всегда. Оставив Маккачина в покое, Юри переполз к Виктору и уперся ладонями в его колени.

— Извини. Но ловушка тут вряд ли поможет.

— Ты прав, — выдохнул Виктор. Он слабо улыбнулся и погладил Юри по щеке, нежно, словно мог в любой момент оцарапать. — Как думаешь, мы вернемся все вместе домой?

Юри стиснул зубы. Они не говорили об этом, не обсуждали, но оба прекрасно знали, что Маккачин скоро уйдет, оставит их навсегда. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Маккачин был стар, ему уже исполнилось четырнадцать лет, а королевские пудели — теперь Юри знал это — в среднем доживают лет до двенадцати. Маккачин мог по праву считаться долгожителем, но эликсир молодости так никто еще и не придумал.

Юри уткнулся Виктору в колени и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы тут же позорно не расплакаться. По волосам скользнула знакомая теплая ладонь, мягко помассировала кожу на затылке, и внутри что-то отпустило, дышать стало немного легче.

(Если они все вернутся домой, это будет чудом.)

— Наверное, стоило улететь в Хасецу.

— Я думал об этом, — негромко откликнулся Виктор. — Но перелет… я не был уверен.

Юри просто кивнул. Маккачин рядом тихо дышал во сне.

*** * ***

На шестой день погода замерла. Ветер стих, после обеда ярко светило солнце, но воздух стал тяжелым. Виктор предпочел остаться в доме, Юри сидел на крыльце и наблюдал, как Маккачин бродит у озера. Медленно, переваливаясь с лапы на лапу, словно сама ходьба уже причиняла ему боль.

Юри сглотнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда посмотрел, рядом с остановившимся Маккачином сидел знакомый заяц. На этот раз он не торопился исчезнуть, сидел столбиком, шевелил ушами, а Маккачин стоял перед ним, словно не замечал. Юри задержал дыхание и медленно поднялся. Заяц повернулся к нему, угодил ухом Макке по морде — и исчез. 

Юри сел обратно.

Гроза приближалась неотвратимо. Вечером воздух дрожал, как в пустыне, закатное солнце сияло алым, и воды озера покраснели, отражая такое же алое небо. Виктор предложил поужинать на веранде, однако они только успели поставить тарелки, как поднялся ветер. Гроза пришла с другой стороны, сильная, долгожданная, она заявляла свои права. Сверкнула молния, раз-другой-третий, раскат грома заглушил все посторонние звуки, и Юри только увидел, как Виктор распахнул рот в немом крике.

«Маккачин».

Юри резко обернулся, прижимая тарелку к груди. Маккачин, сидевший около крыльца, внезапно сорвался с места и бросился вслед за знакомым белым зайцем. Тот бежал по направлению к лесу, который в свете молний казался старым и древним. Юри в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что ждет, когда же из леса выйдет древнее божество.

— Маккачин, вернись!

Виктор тоже кинулся было за ними, но Юри, бросив тарелку, не глядя, прыжком догнал его и вцепился в рукав. В очередном раскате грома утонул звук разбившейся посуды. Виктор обернулся к нему, в широко распахнутых глазах мешались страх и обреченность. Словно он что-то понял или узнал, но не успел еще рассказать.

— Он ушел!

— Он вернется! — крикнул Юри, не отпуская его. — Вернется!

Виктор на мгновение зажмурился, а когда распахнул глаза, хлынул ливень. К тому моменту заяц и Маккачин уже скрылись в лесу, и Юри твердо знал, что не отпустит Виктора туда за все золотые медали мира. Что-то не так было с лесом сейчас, в этот момент, Юри не смог бы объяснить, но все его существо умоляло держать Виктора, не выпускать его из рук.

Виктор будто понимал. Он не пытался вырваться, только все смотрел на темные провалы между деревьев, куда не добирался отблеск молний. Он покорно подчинился, когда Юри увел его на крыльцо. В дом они не вернулись, сели перед дверью, вцепившись друг в друга, и так просидели всю ночь, даже не пытаясь сдвинуться с места.

(Юри видел, как в пелене дождя промелькнула чья-то огромная тень, и он бы вряд ли мог назвать ее человеческой.)

*** * ***

Маккачин вернулся вместе с тихим рассветом. Сырой, с грязными лапами, он, пошатываясь, взобрался на крыльцо и растянулся у их ног. Виктор тотчас вцепился в него, обнял крепко, а Юри осторожно погладил по ушам. Маккачин хрипло и медленно дышал. Слишком медленно для собаки.

— Я слышал, — вдруг заговорил Виктор, — что собаки, когда предчувствуют свою смерть, уходят от хозяев. А он вернулся.

У Юри сдавило горло, но он все равно просипел:

— Маккачин очень тебя любит.

Виктор поднял на него обреченный взгляд, в его глазах стояли слезы.

— Да.

Белый заяц с виноградной кистью в зубах появился ровно в тот момент, когда Маккачин последний раз удовлетворенно вздохнул, ткнулся носом в ладонь Виктора — и затих. Замер, словно опять уснул, но Юри уже знал, что это не так. Заяц легко вскочил на крыльцо, положил веточку перед Маккачином и исчез, как в прошлые дни.

В небе плескался золотой океан света восходящего солнца. Пора было возвращаться домой.


End file.
